Health disparities continue to threaten the fabric and soul of our society. Significant investments are being made to investigate strategies for eliminating health disparities. One of several practices promoted as a strategy to eliminate health disparities is to increase the number of minority investigators engaged in research to address health disparities. This approach involves expanding research skills of promising investigators with a base of education and training, and creating a pipeline with mentorship, shadowing, and training of promising minority students. Shaw University has embraced each of these strategies as a part of an expanding research agenda to train and equip faculty and students to join the ranks of researchers involved in the challenging research of eliminating health disparities. The first conference of The Institute for Health, Social and, Community Research (IHSCR) at Shaw University provided an opportunity for junior investigators and students to share results from research conducted and engaged other researchers in discussions about key issues in health disparities research. Additionally, this conference positioned Shaw University at the fore front of leadership in health disparity research. The IHSCR at Shaw University took the leadership role and organized its first research conference, September 8, 2006. There was a diverse audience of attendees attracted to this conference including government officials, representatives from 15 institutions of higher education, public health advocates, community-based organizations, and researchers in the field of racial health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of the proposed conference is to increase awareness of racial health disparities; provide a forum for Shaw investigators and students to share research findings from critical research; showcase progress made in advancing and expanding the IHSCR agenda; and create a setting for researchers with similar interests to share information and form collaborations. A conference of this type will help in the recruitment of highly qualified faculty, students, and investigators to Shaw University. This conference is targeted to reach investigators and students engaged in health disparities research from other institutions, government leaders from national, state and local agencies, representatives of community-based organizations, public health advocates, health care providers, and administrative officials. The goal for the second conference will be to reach 200 participants. The date for the proposed conference is September 26, 2008. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]